


Summer

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Holidays, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden decides that she’s going to surprise Jennifer and Kali with a summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

Braeden decides that she’s going to surprise Jennifer and Kali with a summer vacation. They’ll stay in a holiday house by the beach for a week or so, allowing the three of them to finally have some winding down time because keeping their hometown safe takes its toll.

“I may have planned a vacation for us,” Braeden tells them over dinner.

Immediately, both Jennifer and Kali’s faces are lit with joy and it makes butterflies fly around Braeden’s belly.

“When are we going?” Jennifer asks quickly, still grinning from ear to ear.

“In two weeks, I made sure that it was during your summer break because I know how much you love your job,” Braeden explains. “And Kali didn’t have any work days down at the vet scheduled for that week so I thought it’d be a good idea.”

“Well I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Kali tells her, resting her hand against the small of Braden’s back. “We need some time to relax.”

Jennifer nods. “I completely agree. I don’t even remember the last time we took a break from all of this.”

“I’m glad I planned this,” Braeden chuckles to herself.

It takes them almost three days to pack everything because Jennifer couldn’t decide which shoes to take with her (even though Kali told her that they’d be by the sand most of the time so one pair of shoes would be fine) and both Braden and Kali didn’t own as many summery clothes as they thought (shorts, they only had a pair of shorts between them) so the three of them go shopping which ends up taking a day.

Eventually, they decide to drive up there. On Sunday night, Jennifer, Braeden and Kali finally arrive.

The first thing the three of them do, is run straight to the master bedroom and flop onto the bed.

“The beach can wait,” Kali says with a satisfied sigh. “This bed is way too comfortable; I’m going to sleep.”

“Oh yeah,” Braeden agrees, taking her boots off and stretching her legs.

They get changed and brush their teeth before getting into bed. Everyone gets comfortable and somehow Jennifer ends up in the middle of a Kali and Braeden cuddle sandwich, which she honestly doesn’t mind because she’s nice and warm.

In the morning, Kali makes her girlfriends pancakes. They sit around the small circle table in the middle of their little holiday cottage and eat breakfast together, laughing when Braeden drenches her pancakes in honey.

The weather gets hotter than they expected it to be, which is lucky for the trio because they get to change into their lovely new bathing suits and swim around in the clear water of the beach.

Kali’s loving the fact that she doesn’t have to put on shoes every time she leaves their little cottage and Braeden’s enjoying swimming at the beach because she hasn’t been able to for years; working in the police department doesn’t leave her with a lot of spare time.

The sun feels good against Jennifer’s skin but she’s covered in sunscreen because the last thing she wants to end up with is a summer vacation tan; her students will definitely find that funny.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
